All Because of You
by bloodyhacker19
Summary: Naruto tried to make Sasuke stay, but failed. When Naruto goes back to his apartment he gets captured by who you ask none other than Orochimaru. After 6 years have passed Sasuke finally finds out that Naruto was there the hole time. M-preg and rape.
1. Chapter 1

All Because of You

Chapter 1

This story was beated by Hyrulehalfbreed

Its my new story hope you all like.

Sasuke walked quickly down the road out of Konoha he was going to Orochimaru when he heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked slightly back, but when he looked back he saw what surprised him to be Naruto. Sasuke would have thought that Sakura would try to come after him, but it was the one he…loved.

Sasuke never told anyone about his love for the hyperactive blond, but he knew everyone could see it. Every time when he and Naruto would be at the training grounds waiting for Sakura and Kakashi, he would stare intently at the blond. He was madly in love with Naruto, but he would never admit it to the blond, but someday he would.

"…You're leaving to that snake bastard aren't you?" Naruto said with venom in his voice, rage was boiling behind those ocean blue eyes.

"…Yes." Sasuke answered simply, the Uchiha didn't allow any emotion to show on his face.

"Please don't go Sasuke." Naruto pleaded.

"…I have to go Naruto, I have to kill him…I have to." Sasuke said not really wanting to leave Naruto.

"You don't have to Sasuke; we can help you get your revenge…just please stay." Naruto pleaded, tears fall from his eyes.

"…Naruto he's the only one that can give me power."

"…"

"Please Naruto just go home." Sasuke told him.

"…Sasuke I-I can't, I lo…never mind." Naruto said quickly.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to leave…goodbye Uzumaki." Sasuke said before he turned and ran into the woods.

Naruto stood there not looking up with tears falling down his cheeks he then slowly walked down the road to his apartment.

When Naruto got to his apartment he noticed something was off, it felt like someone was there waiting for him. Naruto walked slowly inside of the small apartment, but as soon as he closed the door someone put a cloth to his mouth and wrapped their other arm around his waist. Naruto tried to struggle, but slowly fell into unconsciousness.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone for the long wait but my beta was on vacation and couldn't look over it.

Chapter 2

"Now all of you go meet up with Sasuke while I take Naruto back to Orochimaru-sama and make sure you take the long way so Sasuke doesn't see me with Naruto." Kabuto told the five sound ninja.

"Hai" They all said in unison, then all disappeared in a flash.

Kabuto looked down at the small blond boy in his arms and put him on his back. He then jumped out of Naruto's apartment window and ran back to Orochimaru's hideout.

WITH SASUKE

"Where the hell are they? I've been waiting for 30 minutes." Sasuke grumbled.

Right on cue all five appeared around Sasuke, "Sasuke come with us, we'll take you to Orochimaru-sama now." Kimimaru had told Sasuke who in return nodded.

They all then ran and jumped through the trees to Orochimaru's hideout.

BACK AT OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT

Kabuto walked into his lab with test tubes containing a strange liquid in them. A table with straps that looked like something from a horror movie and computers lined the walls.

Kabuto laid Naruto down on the table and strapped him in then walked over to the computers and typed in something. (kinda awkward…. Perhaps….) "then walked over to the computers and began imputing data"… or something.

While Kabuto worked on the computers the door to the lab opened and none other than the snake sennin himself stepped through the door.

"Kabuto, is everything ready?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto with a twisted smile.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed.

"Good, then on with the show." Orochimaru told Kabuto who went on typing on the computer, while Orochimaru went close to Naruto and started to undress him. After Orochimaru took Naruto's cloths off he latched Naruto securely onto the table walked back over to Kabuto who was finished making the preparations.

Naruto groggily started to wake up from his long slumber, but jolted awake when he saw two golden yellow eyes. Orochimaru put his hand over the blonds mouth silencing his scream. Naruto futilely struggled to get away but the restraints kept him in place.

Orochimaru leaned down to the blond's ear and playfully licked it.

"Shhh, don't worry my little kitsune I'll take good care of you." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto continued to struggle and whimpering which Orochimaru usually liked, but was beginning to be annoyed by it.

Orochimaru removed his hand from Naruto's mouth, but as soon as he let go Naruto started to scream.

This time Orochimaru only watched as Naruto screamed. He turned and nodded to Kabuto who went over to a drawer and pulled out a long needle. He then went over to Naruto and slowly inserted the needle into Naruto's arm and injected the liquid into it.

Naruto's screams started to quiet down a few seconds later and finally quit when he went unconscious.

"Good. Kabuto, we will perform the surgery later when Sasuke is settled in and doesn't suspect anything. For now I want you to put the mask on so he doesn't wake up before we get back." Orochimaru told him.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said then placed it on Naruto.

They then left the lab to wait for Sasuke's arrival.

SASUKE'S ARRIVAL

"Well if it isn't Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed silkily.

Sasuke glared at the snake man, putting on his ninja mask. Orochimaru approached the raven, with Kabuto walking slowly behind the snake man.

"Kabuto take Sasuke to his room and inform him of everything he needs to know about his new home…and Sasuke, we will train tomorrow afternoon." Orochimaru told them both.

"Come Sasuke" Kabuto told Sasuke as they both walked down the hall way.

End Chapter

Hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Kabuto informed Sasuke of the rules he left him to help Orochimaru with Naruto.

Kabuto walked into the lab that held Naruto and went straight to Orochimaru who was standing next to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Kabuto prepare the equipment for Naruto and get the doctors in here." Orochimaru hissed with an evil smile.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Once all the doctors came in they surrounded Naruto and started the experiment.

After the Experiment

Naruto slowly opened his eyes but only saw black. Blind, he started to panic, when he felt something shoot up his arm. It slowly calmed him down, but he was still scared. He hated not knowing what was happening.

Naruto felt awful, like a bolder had hit him, his stomach hurt like hell, his head ached, and his body just plan hurt.

Naruto tried to sit up but something held him down. He tried to struggle, but the restraints kept their hold.

After a bit of struggling Naruto gave up and lay there a bit scared. He wasn't sure what was happening until he heard a door opening.

"It seems that you are awake." A snake like voice said.

"…Wha…what did you do t-to me?" Naruto said in a raspy voice.

"That will have to wait. You still need to rest if not then the experiment will mean nothing." He said in a sickly voice that made Naruto shiver.

Orochimaru went over to the desk near Naruto's bed he pulled out a tube of liquid and went over to Naruto. He stuck the needle into Naruto's arm and Naruto slowly fell unconscious.

After Orochimaru put Naruto to sleep, he left the room and met Kabuto down the hall.

"Kabuto when Naruto is fully recovered take him to my room and leave him there." He told Kabuto.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed then went off down the hall.

SASUKE'S ROOM

Sasuke lay upon his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of none other than the blond himself.

'Should I have really left Konoha, I mean is revenge everything? Yes, yes it is, I have to kill Itachi than if and when I kill Itachi I will go back to Konoha and tell Naruto how much I love him.'

Sasuke slowly fell into a deep sleep while the one person he was thinking about was about to have the worst day of his entire life.

OROCHIMARU'S ROOM (ok another sex scene if it's bad sorry)

Naruto slowly came to he opened his eyes only to be face to face with gold snake eyes. Naruto started to panic and tried to push Orochimaru away, but couldn't because his hands were tied to the bed.

Orochimaru chuckled, "What's wrong you scared?" Orochimaru asked playfully.

"L-let go of m-me you snake bastard." Naruto angrily hissed.

"Now, now fox boy is that anyway to speak to your Master?" He smiled.

Naruto didn't have time to respond when he felt could hands go up his shirt. He gasped while Orochimaru played with his nipples.

"S-stop!" Naruto pleaded.

Orochimaru only smirked as he moved his head down to Naruto's mouth and kissed him roughly. Orochimaru bit Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance; of course Naruto didn't open so Orochimaru pushed his knee into Naruto's groin who in return gasped opening his mouth so Orochimaru could enter. Naruto wasn't going to just submit to the snake man so he bit down hard on his tongue, Orochimaru jerked back with blood trickling down his chin. Orochimaru saw the smug look on Naruto's face; he scowled and slapped Naruto across the face hard. Naruto gasped again when he felt the snake man punch him in the gut.

"It would be best if you just let me screw you and not try and fight me." Orochimaru smirked.

"Now let's continue." Orochimaru hissed as he took Naruto's shirt off and his own.

"P-please don't…" Naruto pleaded with tears threatening to drop.

Orochimaru said nothing only bent down a slowly kissed his way down the blond's body. Orochimaru got down to the top of Naruto's pants, placing his hand over the zipper.

"N-no p-please don't." He pleaded again but Orochimaru didn't stop, he unzipped Naruto's pants.

Orochimaru slid Naruto's pants and boxers off reveling Naruto's cock; he then lifted himself up unzipping his own pants reveling his own erection.

"Now Naruto let's have some fun." Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru kneeled over to the lube setting on the dresser picking it up and opening it. He then smeared the lube over his hard cock.

Naruto started to sob. He knew what was coming next, he felt Orochimaru grab his hips lifting them over his erection. Orochimaru pushed Naruto's hips hard down on his cock, sliding into the gasping blond.

"AHHH! PLEASE NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh Naruto, so tight." Orochimaru groaned pushing all the way into Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto gasped

"How does that feel boy?" Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru didn't give Naruto time to answer when he pulled out and rammed back into Naruto's tight opening.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Naruto pleaded.

Orochimaru didn't stop he only kept pushing in and out of Naruto's entrance. Orochimaru hissed when Naruto tightened on Orochimaru's cock, Orochimaru exploded into Naruto sending his seed into Naruto. Naruto screamed when he came after Orochimaru, they both fell limp on the bed.

Orochimaru slid out of Naruto dropping the blond onto the bed; he got up and quickly dressed.

"Well boy that was fun, I'm looking forward to what happens next." Orochimaru hissed playfully.

Naruto did nothing only laid there broken, tears stained his scared cheeks. Orochimaru looked back at his work then quickly left.

Once Orochimaru exited his room he came face to face with Kabuto.

"Kabuto clean Naruto up then take him to his room. We will see in a few days if it was a success."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said before he went to do his deed.

BACK WITH NARUTO

Naruto laid there crying, he couldn't stop, and he had just gotten raped by a snake man. Naruto wanted to die right there and then, but life wasn't fair to him and Kabuto entered the room.

Kabuto slowly came towards the bed, he reached a hand to Naruto who whimpered and tried to scoot away.

"Don't worry, Naruto I'm going to clean you up then you can sleep okay." Kabuto said softly trying to make Naruto calm down. (don't worry there isn't going to be a kabunaru pairing im just going to make Kabuto nice and the only reason he follows Orochimaru is because he wants his power.)

Naruto looked up to Kabuto and nodded, Kabuto reached to Naruto's tied and bloodied hands to untie them.

Kabuto took the blanket that had fallen onto the floor and wrapped Naruto up. He then walked out the door and down the hall way until he came to a door and went inside.

There was nothing special about the room it had a small bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet and a bathroom.

Kabuto went straight to the bathroom. He entered; sitting Naruto onto the toilet and went to turn on the water.

Once the bath was full Kabuto looked at Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay with washing yourself?" Kabuto asked and only got a nod in reply.

Kabuto exited the bathroom, but before he left he said, "I'll be out here if you need help."

Naruto nodded, then when Kabuto had left, Naruto got up from the toilet. He tried to hurry into the tub but his backside hurt. Moving slower he went over to the bath and got in. He sighed as he felt the water engulf him, it felt so good when the water touched his skin.

Naruto tried to hurry to clean himself so Kabuto wouldn't have to wait long. Naruto was worried though, why was Kabuto being so nice and patient with him? He decided to leave it, not wanting to think about it. When he had finished washing himself he got out of the bath wrapping a towel over his naked body.

Naruto left the bathroom and looked at Kabuto who was standing over at the dresser looking into one of the drawers. He pulled out a black shirt with black pants and went over to Naruto.

Naruto hurriedly put the clothes on. Once the blond was dressed Kabuto beckoned Naruto over to the bed. Naruto quickly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"Now, you need rest, sleep you'll need it." Kabuto said before walking towards the door when Naruto spoke.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"…I cannot say Naruto, but just sleep." Kabuto said before exiting the room locking the door.

Naruto laid there for a bit until sleep overtook him.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A WEEK LATER

"Ah I feel sick." Naruto groaned hovering over the toilet.

Naruto had been throwing up for the past three days, he didn't know why. He had never gotten sick because the Kyuubi had always healed him so why was this different? Naruto still was over the toilet when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto slowly got up from the floor opening the door to face Kabuto.

"I'm okay just having a little upset stomach." Naruto said smiling.

"I see…Naruto let's go check you out, come on." Kabuto said grabbing Naruto's wrist pulling him toward the door.

"K-kabuto I'm fine, I just have the stomach flu or something." Naruto complained.

"…We'll see." Kabuto said walking out of Naruto's room and down the hall to the lab room.

"Okay Naruto I want you to pee in this cup." Kabuto said sternly.

"…WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Just do it Naruto." Kabuto glared.

"Fine!" Naruto said before he took the cup and walked into the rest room.

Naruto came out of the restroom with the cup; Kabuto took it and went into another room. After about two minutes Kabuto came out of the room and then went out.

Naruto stood there wondering what was going on until he saw Orochimaru come into the room. Naruto started to shake as the snake man came closer to the blond. Naruto looked down when he got right next to him.

Orochimaru slithered his hand onto Naruto's cheek lifting the quivering blonds face to look into his eyes.

"Well it seems that my experiment was a success." Orochimaru smirked.

"…W-what d-do you m-mean?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru smirked before he knelt down to Naruto's ear whispering, "You're the one that's carrying my…child."

Naruto couldn't breathe, how was he supposed hold a child, he was a boy not a girl, boy's can't get pregnant so how was he able to?

"Y-You're lying." Naruto gasped.

"Oh no Naruto, I am not…you know that little experiment I did on you?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto nodded, "Well I made it so you CAN get pregnant." Orochimaru hissed.

"N-No i-it can't be." Naruto sobbed.

"Well it is and now you will be having my child and now that I have told you I bid you farewell until it is born." Orochimaru said walking out of the room.

Kabuto watched Naruto cry uncontrollably into his hands, he felt bad for the poor boy he was only 12 going on 13 and he was going to have a child.

"…Come Naruto; let's take you back to your room." Kabuto said in a caring voice.

Naruto didn't say anything he just nodded and got up off where he was laying. He walked down the hall with Kabuto to his room.

"I'll bring your dinner in an hour…" Kabuto told him before he left the room.

Naruto ran to his bed, plopped down and cried into his pillow, he cried until sleep took him over.

WITH SASUKE

"Damn it Orochimaru where are you?" Sasuke said in an angry voice.

Orochimaru came slowly into the training room Sasuke was in smirking.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Nothing Sasuke…now let's continue with your training." Orochimaru said before they both took fighting stances.

TWO MONTHS LATTER

Naruto sat there on his bed, a knife in his hands about to plunge the blade into the small bulge, but before he could Kabuto came in.

"Naruto don't." Kabuto stated.

"GET THAT DAMN SNAKE MAN HERE NOW OR I'LL KILL IT!" Naruto shouted with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Okay! I will. Just don't do anything." Kabuto said running out the door.

A few seconds later Orochimaru and Kabuto came into the blond's room, Orochimaru still had that smug look on his face like always.

"So Naruto…what will you do? You're too good of a person to kill an innocent life…or are you the monster like everyone says you are." Orochimaru chuckled.

"NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER, I'M NOT!" Naruto shouted dropping the knife to the bed.

"As I figured, you wouldn't kill an innocent life." Orochimaru chuckled leaving the room.

Kabuto stood there listening to Naruto cry. When he had enough he walked out of the room shutting the door.

SEVEN MONTHS LATTER

Naruto sat there on his bed rubbing his swollen abdomen murmuring to himself.

"Don't worry little one I won't let anything happen to you, I'll treat you the same as any child, I won't treat you like the villagers did to me, and I'll love you." Naruto stated to himself when Kabuto came into his room.

"Naruto it's time for your check up." Kabuto told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and slowly got off the bed he waddled over to Kabuto. Kabuto had to walk slowly so that Naruto could keep up.

While walking down the hall way Naruto suddenly fell to the floor gasping.

"Naruto what's wrong."

"I-it's th-the baby…" Naruto stuttered.

"Come Naruto try and get up, we're almost there." Kabuto told Naruto helping him up and walking to the room.

Once they got in Kabuto took Naruto over to the bed and laid him down. Naruto gasped when he felt another contraction, Kabuto walked over to Naruto pulling down his pants and pulling his legs up to get a good view of the new opening for the baby to come out it was fully dilated. (okay you are probably wondering how it got there well when Orochimaru had experimented on him he put that there so it would be easier for the baby to come out, I tried.)

Kabuto could already see the head of the baby, "Naruto push, I can see the head." Kabuto instructed him.

"I-I'll try." Naruto gasped and started to push.

Naruto pushed and pushed until he heard a loud cry, Naruto smiled a little before falling unconscious.

When Naruto woke up he was in his room. He tried to remember what happened then suddenly it came to him. He shot up from his bed looking around. When he turned to his right he saw a small cradle, he shakily got up from the bed and walked over to it.

He gasped when he saw his small little baby boy so small so fragile. The baby had short black hair, two scar marks like his, and pale white skin.

Naruto smiled, he didn't care that this child was created through rape all he cared about was that he had a baby to call his own.

Naruto was mesmerized by how small the little guy was he couldn't stop looking at him when the little bundle started to twitch. When the baby stopped it opened his eyes, Naruto gasped when he looked into his baby's eyes. They were light blue just like his.

When the baby looked up at Naruto it started to smile and giggle, Naruto figured his son knew who his mama was. Naruto smiled down at the bundle picking up him up and cradling him making his way over to sit on the bed.

Naruto then noticed the baby gnawing on his shirt right over his chest. Naruto was unsure of what to do until he figured he had to…feed him.

Naruto hesitantly lifted up his shirt to find that his breasts had become swollen he then moved his son over to his swollen breast who in return started to drink from the swollen breast.

Naruto felt a little weird but it was so cute how his son was suckling with that chubby face. When the baby was finished eating Naruto put his shirt down and watched as his son look up at him smiling.

"Now what should we call you? Hm how about…Yuta." Naruto smiled to himself.

"Who said you could name 'our' child hmm?" The snake man hissed.

Naruto quickly turned around to face Orochimaru; he clutched Yuta to his chest.

"Oh so now you care, well for your information I gave birth to Yuta and you weren't even there when I had him!" Naruto growled.

Orochimaru walked over to stand in front of Naruto and the baby. Orochimaru forcefully grabbed Naruto's wrist. (the one that's not holding Yuta.)

"L-let go!" Naruto shouted then Yuta started to cry.

"You have a lot of nerve Kitsune, but I'm surprised that you're not going to disown him." Orochimaru said clutching Naruto's writs tighter.

"…How dear you say that, I would never do that, I'm not a monster. I won't be like the villagers." Naruto said with tears sliding down his cheeks clutching Yuta closer to him.

"I'll be taking my leave now, do whatever you want with the baby, I don't even care if you kill it." Orochimaru smirked.

"W-what do you mean, I thought…" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto, do you want to know the real reason I made you able to produce?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well one day I thought it might be fun to see if I could make a man give birth to a child so I decided that I would try it out on you since you had the Kyuubi in you. As you know the Kyuubi has no gender so I thought it would work great for you and next time I'm going to try it on a non Jinchuuriki.

Naruto just stood there both shocked and angered by what Orochimaru was telling him, all he was, was an test and he was going to also try it on someone else.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Well Naruto there is nothing you can do; you see since you just had a baby all your chakra has been depleted and you can't fight or something might happen to the poor thing." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto clutched Yuta closer to his chest scowling at the snake man.

"Oh don't worry I won't really do anything to him." Orochimaru said before walking out of the room.

Naruto stood there glaring at the place Orochimaru had been standing; Naruto stopped his glaring contest with the floor when he felt Yuta squirm in his arms. Naruto smiled down at his small child, he didn't care what Orochimaru did to him he would always protect Yuta from what he went through. Naruto would be strong for Yuta.

End Chapter

well here it is hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodyhacker19: hey everyone its me angain and im back with a venganc. I finally started typing again oh and my beta is Hyrulehalfbreed.

Chapter 5

Four Years Later

"Yuta come here it's time for bed." Naruto called softly to Yuta with a small smile on his face as he beckoned the young boy closer.

"Yes mama." Yuta said in a soft childish voice as he walked over to the blond.

Naruto watched as the little four-year-old moved closer to grasp his hand and as he looked upon his child Naruto realized just how much the boy had grown in just a few short years. Yuta now had his silky black hair to his shoulders and his skin was as pale as ever but those two things were the only things that he had gotten from Orochimaru the father. The sky blue eyes and two whisker-like marks on his cheeks though were from Naruto, who was very thankful that his son wasn't like Orochimaru in attitude at all he was usually quiet and shy around new people, but he was fun and joyful when he got to know you.

"…Momma, can you sleep with me tonight?" Yuta asked hopefully, he had always hated being alone at night since he was afraid that something was going to jump out at him from the darkness or hurt him while he slept.

Naruto looked down at the small boy and nodded his head in understanding and watched in silent amusement as the action caused the other to let out a small sigh of relief and give his momma a smile.

They walked into Yuta's small bedroom that contained a small bed, a dresser, and small toys that were scattered everywhere. Naruto smiled as he picked Yuta up and placed him on the bed before lying down next to him. Naruto felt Yuta snuggle up to his chest and knew that the other was trying to encircle his mother's chest with his small arms.

"Mama I don't like it here." Yuta finally mumbled before he fell into sleep feeling safe while being next to his mom.

"I promise Yuta I'll get you out of this place no matter what." Naruto told his now sleeping son.

**Next Day**

Yuta slowly woke up to look at his mother's tear stained face. He knew his mother was in pain ever since he could talk, he knew it was because of that man, he didn't know who the man was and his mother would never tell him, but he knew his mother didn't like him.

He also knew that the man was the reason his mother was always in pain, he would always come and take his mother into another room where he couldn't see and all he could do was helplessly listen. He would then hear his mother moaning, screaming, and then crying and all the while there was the sound of the other man's laughter.

And Yuta would wait with his hands over his ears as he tried to drown out the screams his mother made until he heard footsteps and knew that the man had walked out the door of the room that he had dragged his mother into, but before he left completely the man would smile down at Yuta and tell him how much fun his mother was.

Once the had man was gone Yuta would sit there waiting for his mother to come out, and it usually took 30 minutes to an hour till he heard the door slowly open to reveal his mother's tear-stained and bruised face.

He hated it when this happen, he would always try to comfort his mother, but it never worked.

Snapping back out of his thoughts he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Sadly though, they didn't have one in his or his mother's room so he had to go out into the hall and that was something he did not enjoy.

Yuta walked slowly down the hall holding his crotch like any child who had to go to the bathroom. Yuta walked and walked down different halls, but could not find it since his mother would always take him and now that Naruto wasn't here he was completely and utterly lost.

Yuta still hadn't found the bathroom when he bumped into something or rather someone; swallowing hard he looked up to meet dark eyes.

"Umm s'cuse me, but can you help me find the bathroom?" Yuta asked shyly not at all sure on who the man could be.

Sasuke looked down at the small four-year-old in curiosity he couldn't think of any reason as to why a child would be wondering the halls of such an evil place. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts though when he realized that the kid was still waiting for his answer.

"Uh yeah follow me." Sasuke finally said, before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

While they walked Sasuke took in more of the appearance of the small boy and noticed two small whiskers like…Naruto's.

"Hey kid what's your name? I'm Sasuke by the way." Sasuke said, giving into his curiosity.

"M-my name is Yuta." Yuta said quietly.

"What are you doing here, where is your mother or father?" Sasuke asked again.

"My mama is in the room sleeping and…I don't really know who my daddy is." Yuta said sadly.

"…Oh." Sasuke mumbled feeling awkward after asking such a question and getting such an unexpected answer.

After their little talk they had gotten to the bathroom and Yuta ran straight into the room and Sasuke waited patiently for Yuta to be finished. And the Uchiha almost smiled as he watched Yuta walk out of the bathroom with a face full of relief.

"Thank you uh, Sasuke." Yuta said cheerfully.

"…Yeah, no problem." Sasuke said calmly.

"Uh c-can you help me get b-back to my room?" Yuta asked looking up at Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke was stunned at the way the boy's eyes looked, and realized that they had to be the same stunning shade of blue that Naruto's were, but the kid…Yuta had the same whisker marks, and the same puppy eyes like the blond he had left behind as well.

"Yeah sure, but you're going to have to help me." Sasuke told Yuta having finally snapped out of his shock, Yuta nodded and went over to take Sasuke's hand and the two walked down the hall.

**Back With Naruto**

"Yuta where are you?" Naruto mumbled to himself feeling sick with worry as he wondered where his child had gone to, he also afraid of what would happen if Yuta had been found by one of Orochimaru's subordinates or worse yet...Orochimaru himself.

The blond had had always known were Yuta was and now that he didn't he was starting to get scared out of his mind for his little boy. Naruto was about to look for Yuta when he heard some footsteps on the other side of the door. Naruto ran to it hoping Yuta was there, but as he opened it he was only met with the eyes of Orochimaru.

"Hello Naruto, what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked in a voice that was faking concern as a smirk spread across his face.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked angrily wanting to get past the snake sannin and look for Yuta.

"Now, now Naruto be nice…or I won't." Orochimaru hissed as he pushed the door open more so he could step inside the room and after he had closed the door he roughly grabbed Naruto and kissed him harshly.

Naruto tried to push him away but Orochimaru just tightened his grip on Naruto and forced Naruto into his bedroom when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

**Outside The Room**

Finally after walking in circles for what seemed like forever Yuta and Sasuke found themselves in the hall that the boy's room was located in, but as they walked closer to the door Yuta saw the man that he hated more then anything else in the world go into his mother's room.

"Uh Sasuke can you wait out here I have to uh tell momma something." Yuta said before running into the room.

"Well that was weird…I'll just take a peek." Sasuke said softly to himself before silently opening the door to see Yuta banging on another door that was on the other side of the small bedroom with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yuta what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"M-my mama th-that man h-he's hurting him!" Yuta shouted grabbing Sasuke's pant leg obviously wanting the other to do something about the man that was hurting his mother.

Sasuke stood there listening to moans and screams coming from inside the room but he quickly scooped Yuta up into his arms when he heard footsteps coming closer to the door from the other room. Sasuke then hid in a shadowed corner.

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru came out of the room with a smug look on his ugly face and then exited the room.

Yuta squirmed out of Sasuke's grip and ran into the other room with tears running down his small cheeks. Sasuke slowly followed Yuta into the room and was stunned to see Yuta trying to wake up a bruised and semen covered Naruto.

Sasuke slowly walked over to Yuta and the passed out Naruto, he gently picked up the blond as he held him to his chest protectively. The Uchiha couldn't believe Naruto was here; hadn't he left the dobe back in Konoha?

Sasuke kept Naruto into his arms as he wrapped a blanket around him and then walked back towards his own room. He motioned Yuta to come with him; Yuta followed Sasuke silently seeming to know that the other wasn't going to hurt his mother. When the trio reached Sasuke's room the raven placed Naruto on his bed and made sure that Naruto was as comfortable as possible, even though he couldn't wash Naruto now for he had other "things" to do.

"…Yuta stay here with Naruto I'll be back soon." Sasuke said calmly as possible but a little bit of anger slipped into his voice.

After seeing Yuta nod, Sasuke then went over to where his Kusanagi laid and quickly slipped it into his belt before walking out of the room.

Sasuke walked down the hall to Orochimaru's room, his control over his rage depleting his every step. When he had finally gotten to Orochimaru's door he snapped and slammed his fist into the door breaking it in two and sending the pieces flying out of the way.

"OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUU!!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could. The Uchiha was furious and he would be dammed if he let Orochimaru get away with his acts on Naruto.

"My, my, Sasuke what is the matter?" Orochimaru asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"HOW **DARE** YOU RAPE NARUTO, YOU SLIMY GOOD FOR NOTHING SNAKE!" Sasuke shouted back.

Orochimaru smirked at this, Sasuke sure was mad, but that didn't matter for even if Sasuke wanted to kill him the snake believed that he still needed more training before he became an actual threat to him.

"So what are you going to do about it? You still need training and you do want to kill your brother don't you?" Orochimaru teased.

Sasuke tensed he did still need training…but he didn't care at this point, he could always get it some other way and now he needed to know what Orochimaru all did to Naruto.

"…At least tell me what all you did to Naruto." Sasuke asked trying to pretend that he wasn't secretly planning ways to kill his so called "master".

"Fine I will, you see I wanted to see if I could make it to were men could carry…babies." Orochimaru smirked when he saw Sasuke tense and his face twist into an expression of shock.

"…You m-mean that that kid that was with Naruto w-was his…child!?" Sasuke asked in horror.

"Yes and can you guess who the father is?" Orochimaru chuckled out.

"…YOU BASTERED!!" Sasuke shouted glaring at the other, he was supposed to be Naruto's first not this disgusting snake man.

"Now, now Sasuke control your temper." Orochimaru smirked.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when I thought about men getting pregnant I thought about the jinchuuriki and how the demons they house don't have genders. So I thought I'd try it out on a demon carrier and now that it was a success I'm going to try it on a normal person…but Naruto was just so innocent that I just couldn't keep my hands off of him." Orochimaru explained with a sick smile spreading across his face.

Sasuke snapped at this and he quickly drew his sword and charged at Orochimaru. The sannin was surprised at this and dodged only enough so that he only got a small cut on his arm.

"Sasuke I would watch yourself or so help me I won't teach you shit!" Orochimaru said angrily.

"I don't give a damn anymore, I don't care about revenge. All I care about now is killing you for what you did to my Naruto!" Sasuke shouted while running towards the snake man with sword in hand.

Orochimaru barley dodged Sasuke's attack and he was starting to wish that he hadn't trained Sasuke well. But he still couldn't help but egg on the Uchiha by saying tauntingly, "It was so fun watching the boy break every time I took him, but I think I might have went overboard with it this time. I couldn't even tell if he was conscious anymore...or breathing for that matter."

That made Sasuke snap he was so angry at Orochimaru that he didn't even try to stop his transformation into his cursed seal form.

Sasuke quickly put his sword away and charged at Orochimaru with a fully powered Chidori.

**Time Skip**

Three people ran down Orochimaru's long dark hallway, stopping at different doors trying to locate anything useful.

"I haven't found anything Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she looked over at the older silver haired man.

"Me either." Sai stated calmly.

"I see, well let's keep looking we might find some-…" Kakashi was interrupted as he heard a loud scream.

"What was that?!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know but it's coming from that direction." Sai said pointing up the hall.

"Let's go everyone we might find Sasuke or something." Kakashi said running down the hall.

The three quickly ran down the hall to where the scream was from, but when they got to the room they came upon the sight Sasuke standing over the dead body of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke slowly turned around to look over at Sakura and Kakashi with a satisfied smile.

"Well this is unexpected." Sasuke said out loud but more to himself as he felt a small smile trying to force itself on his face.

"Sasuke you actually killed Orochimaru." Kakashi said walking closer to him.

Sasuke said nothing as his expression became serious; he knew he had to get back to Naruto.

"Kakashi, Naruto needs help." Sasuke said running out of the room.

"What he's still alive?" Sakura said happily.

"Yes, now come on he needs help." Sasuke said showing them the way to his room.

**With Yuta**

"Momma please say something!" Yuta shouted trying to get his mother to talk to him.

Naruto laid there, eyes dull, the blond knew his son was calling out to him but he just wanted to sleep and not wake up.

"Please momma talk to me!" Yuta cried out as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

When Yuta tried to call to his mother for the third time the door to the room opened and Sasuke came inside. The child quickly ran up to Sasuke before grabbing onto his pant leg as more tears spilling down as he shouted in panic, "Sasuke, please help momma, he won't talk to me!"

Sasuke knelt down to Yuta grabbing his shoulders comfortingly as Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai all came into the room having followed Sasuke. They all gasped at what they saw, Naruto on the bed, his eyes dull, his body covered in bruises, and a small boy that looked like both Naruto and Orochimaru.

"S-Sasuke wha-whats going on?" Kakashi asked stunned at the sight before him.

"I'll tell you later, we need to get Naruto help." Sasuke said standing up and walking over to Naruto.

"Yuta I want you to be strong okay? We are getting your mother help." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto.

"…okay." Yuta said softly.

"Sasuke what do you mean mother?" Kakashi asked not quite connecting the dots.

"…Kakashi…" Sasuke couldn't finish when the door opened to reveal Kabuto.

"Sasuke I see that you have killed Orochimaru-sama, I thank you for that." Kabuto said while grinned happily at the small group.

"Now you might want to get Naruto back to his friends or he might not last." Kabuto added before he left, but before he did he threw a number of scrolls that contained the information on how to get males pregnant to Kakashi.

"We might want to take his suggestion, but first Sasuke tell us how Naruto got here." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"…Fine, but I still don't know everything." Sasuke warned as he started to tell them what had happened.

When Sasuke was finished he could tell that both Sakura and Kakashi were near tears when he was finished.

"I can't believe it, Naruto's been here this whole time and Orochimaru did all that to him." Sakura whimpered out as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"…So that boy is Naruto and Orochimaru's…" Kakashi said softly looking over at Yuta.

"Yeah but right now we need to get going Naruto needs help." Sasuke said and they all nodded in agreement.

Sasuke picked up Naruto bridle-style and then quickly walked out the door with everyone trailing behind him.

End Chapter

Bloodyhacker19: I hoped you all liked it please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodyhacker19: Here is another chapter hope you all like it.

Chapter 6

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At Konoha Hospital

"MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ALIVE!!" Tsunade yelled quickly running over to Naruto who was in Sasuke's arms and lifted him up into hers. She pulled him close to her face hugging him tightly.

"Oh Naruto I'm so glad you're alive." Tsunade mumbled brushing her face into Naruto's now long blond hair.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to take care of Naruto." Kakashi said.

"…You're right, but while he's getting cleaned up I want answers." Tsunade said sternly looking over at Sasuke and the little boy now in his arms.

While Naruto was getting treated, Tsunade sat silently listening to what had happened and after they were all finished Tsunade was outraged but tears slowly crept down her cheeks.

"You mean to tell me that…that…Orochimaru raped, and he became pregnant? With Orochimaru's CHILD?!" Tsunade practically yelled pointing a finger over to Yuta scaring him into Sasuke's chest.

"…I understand Tsunade-sama, but please would you calm down." Kakashi said trying to calm the yelling Hokage.

Tsunade slowly started to calm down when a nurse walked into the room telling them that Naruto was awake and asking for Yuta. They all walked down the halls of the hospital coming to Naruto's room, Tsunade slowly opened the door looking in to see an exhausted looking Naruto.

Naruto slowly moved his head over to the door, and when he saw them standing there he smiled, a weak smile but still a smile.

"…Tsunade-baachan…" Naruto said completely exhausted.

Tsunade quickly walked over to Naruto's bed kneeling down onto the floor taking Naruto's hands in hers.

"…Naruto are you all right? Do you need anything?" Tsunade asked lovingly.

Naruto looked around the room and asked "…Where is…Yuta?"

Everyone was surprised at Naruto's question especially Tsunade who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you want to see that thing?" Tsunade asked him angrily.

"Oh please don't, don't do that to him!" Naruto yelled breathing rapidly.

"Shh, Naruto calm down!" Tsunade panicked trying to calm the hyperventilating boy down.

"Please don't treat him that way, he's not a monster, please, he didn't do anything wrong it wasn't his fault!" Naruto cried.

Naruto started to cry louder gaining Yuta's attention. Yuta hurriedly got up from his spot and ran to the room his mother was in; worried someone was hurting him again.

"DON'T HURT MY MAMA!!" Yuta yelled running into the room pushing past everyone.

Naruto swiftly turned to see Yuta run through the door, he tried lifting himself off the bed but fell on the floor with a thud, Yuta ran into Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Mama, are you okay?" Yuta asked.

"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto mumbled more to himself.

Everyone was both surprised and shocked at what just happened, they all suspected the boy to be mean and nasty, but instead he acted just like…Naruto?! Tsunade was baffled at this, but couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"…Naruto I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Tsunade said feeling a little bit ashamed about what she had said, realizing that she was acting just like the villagers did to Naruto.

"It's okay Tsunade, it's just that I don't want you treating him like the villagers did to me, Yuta is a good boy and every time Orochimaru…well you know did that stuff to me, Yuta would be there trying to help me get through it, you see Yuta was what kept me sane, I love him so much." Naruto said happy tears falling from his cheeks.

Everyone was stunned at how much the childe meant to him, they all smiled at the loving scene.

"Well Naruto let's get you back into bed then we have some questions to ask you." Tsunade said looking sternly at Naruto.

"…Yuta go outside for now." Naruto said lovingly at his son who in return looked up at his mother questionably but nodded anyway. Yuta stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Tsunade then walked over to Naruto's side and lifted him up to lay back down on the bed.

"Naruto, will you answer some of my questions, if that's okay?" Tsunade asked hoping it wouldn't be too much for the blond.

"…I'll try." Naruto said not sure if he could answer them.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Well when Sasuke had decided to go with Orochimaru I tried to make him not go but of course he didn't listen and I just…well gave up and went home. But when I got to my apartment Kabuto was there and he kidnapped me. When I awoke I was on an operating table and couldn't move with Orochimaru looking down at me. I can't quite remember what he said but soon I found myself asleep again. Later when I woke the second time I was in Orochimaru's…bed." Naruto quivered remembering.

Naruto gulped and started to talk once more. Naruto proceeded to tell them everything including the four other times Orochimaru raped him while Yuta was just right outside the door. Even though Yuta had no idea what was happening to his mother, he still pounded on the door to make Orochimaru stop hurting his mother. Naruto didn't even notice the tears that slowly started to fall from his scared cheeks.

Tsunade slowly walked over to the bed, sat down next to Naruto and taking him into her arms.

"…I tried, I really did, but I made Yuta suffer so much, it's my entire fault!" Naruto sobbed into Tsunade's shoulder.

"No, Naruto don't say that, you couldn't have done anything." Tsunade said clutching the sobbing boy in her arms. Naruto didn't say anything just silently cried into her shoulder.

Outside of Naruto's Room

Sasuke was silently listening to everything, he almost couldn't take it. He was there that whole time and never realized what was happening. The one he secretly loved had been suffering and he hadn't done anything about it.

Sasuke didn't even realize that a few stray tears had fallen from his pale cheeks. He was going to make this right, he was going to tell Naruto how much he loved him that he would do anything for him, even love Yuta as a son so the boy wouldn't have to find out about his real father.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bloodyhacker19: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! I've been so busy with school, friends, and my mother I can't really concentrate and I'm just trying to update so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG PEAOPLE I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG!!!!!!! I know this is no excuse and most of you are probably very mad at me but I can't help it. I just was not in the mood to write at all and kinda slacked but that's not all the reasons. Another is that I just was so engrossed in school that I had no time; I failed two of my three Assessments and was very depressed. Also I got my computer taken away from me over the summer so I couldn't write that time but still it's no excuse!!!!! I am very mad at myself for putting you all through this and I apologize!

And I'm still mad at myself because a lot is still going on and I am not sure when I will update but I am hopeful that it wont be too long.

Oh and I need to tell you all something, my story The Love Of A Demon was written by my cuz and that is why it's so good but unfortunately I don't think she will still be able to write it anymore so I'm not saying I won't continue its just that it won't be written as well because as you can see; one my grammar sucks, and two I'm just not very good even though I've written a lot. So if some of you are not okay with that please tell me and please be very honest because if a lot of you want it written better then I will see what I can do.

Oh and my other story Poor Naru-chan was also written by my cuz on the latest chapter and again it won't be written as well. But unfortunately my cuz really doesn't want to work on this she has enough on her plate and I don't want to over work her.

So all of you enjoy this chapter because it took me like forever to remember what I was going to write. XD

Chapter seven

Konoha hospital

"Well brat here is a credit card, buy whatever you want." Tsunade said handing Naruto a credit card.

"…Tsunade I-I can't take this." Naruto said looking at the credit card.

"No I insist now off you go and Sasuke don't you dare let him out of your sight got it." Tsunade said glaring at Sasuke making him nod instantly.

Naruto picked up Yuta and walked out of the hospital with Sasuke in tow. As they walked down Konoha people stared in amazement at Naruto and Sasuke. It had been a very long time since anyone had seen him; most thought Naruto would be dead.

"Mama…why is everyone staring at us?" Yuta mumbled putting his head into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto held down his blush and held his head high and walked proudly down the street trying to ignore their stares. Sasuke realizing all the stares walked closer to Naruto and glared at everyone making them all look away.

Sasuke and Naruto walked until they got to a small clothing store and went in. Yuta was gasping he had never been in a store before or anywhere for that matter. He would always be kept in that dark hideout without any human contact except for Orochimaru, Kabuto, and his mother.

"W-o-w mama look at all the clothes and toys!" Yuta smiled happily looking everywhere.

Naruto laughed while walking over to the clothes and started to look through the different clothes for both him and Yuta.

"Sasuke you had better look for some too, I mean you haven't been here in a while all your clothes must be too small for you." Naruto said over his shoulder. Sasuke nodded and also started to look for clothes.

"Uh mama c-can w-we get some toys?" Yuta asked quietly not wanting his mom to get mad at him.

"Of course we can we did leave all of them at the hideout." Naruto smiled and walked over to get Yuta some stuffed animals and other knickknacks.

Once they were all done most of their arms were filled with different clothes and toys. They then walked down the street to the Uchiha complex. When they walked into the dark dreary place Yuta hugged his mother closer.

"It's okay Yuta nothing's going to happen; soon we will get this place into tip top shape." Naruto said rubbing the scared child's head softly.

"Yes Yuta Tsunade-sama told me when we get settled in she will start trying to get people to live here so it won't be as saddening." Sasuke said to both Yuta and Naruto.

They continued to walk until they got to Sasuke's old home and walked in to see that everything was dusted and cleaned.

"Well it seems that Tsunade-bachan got someone to clean it." Naruto said pushing Yuta in softly.

"So mama is this where we're going to live now?" Yuta said his eyes wondering everywhere.

"Yep so let's go find us a room." Naruto said about to walk down the hall where all the rooms where before Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto your room will be right next to mine." Sasuke said walking past Naruto down the hall.

Naruto followed Sasuke with Yuta tailing right behind Naruto clutching Naruto's pants. Sasuke finally stopped at a door and opened it to a plain room with the Uchiha symbol all over the room.

"This will be where you and Yuta will sleep my room is right next door." Sasuke said pointing over to his room.

Naruto nodded and walked Yuta and himself in with all of the things they had bought. Naruto proceeded to put both his and Yuta's clothes away and put the stuffed animals on the small bed. Yuta sat on the bed as he watched his mother put the things away before his stomach growled.

"Haha are you hungry Yuta?" Naruto chuckled at his son's blush.

Yuta nodded and slowly got off the bed to walk over to Naruto and hold him close.

"Yuta is something wrong?" Naruto asked worried about his son. Yuta didn't say anything only held onto his neck.

"Yuta if there's something wrong please tell me." Naruto said hugging his son close.

Yuta was silent for some time until he mumbled quietly. "Mama j-just hold me."

"You're scared huh?" Naruto smiled knowing his son was probably just scared it was a new place, with new people he didn't know.

"Don't worry sweet heart our lives will be a whole lot better I promise you." Naruto said still holding onto Yuta and lifting him up to walk out the door.

Yuta smiled into his mother's shirt and moved his head up to look into Naruto's eyes "Mama may I have something to eat?" Yuta asked hesitantly.

Naruto smiled down at his son "Of course…hey I know I'll let you try ramen how does that sound?" Naruto asked making Yuta blink.

"What is…ramen?" Yuta asked making Naruto gasp.

"Oh dear that's right you've ever had ramen before well let's get you and I some?" Naruto asked and Yuta cheered as they walked down the long corridor into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch with a far off look in his eyes.

"Uh Sasuke Yuta and I are going to go to Ichiraku and have some ramen…you want to come?" Naruto asked pulling Yuta up a little.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and nodded "Sure…" He said quietly fallowing Naruto out the door.

As they walked down to Ichiraku they were meted with Iruka who came running up and hugging Naruto and Yuta close.

"OH NARUTO YOUR BACK THANK GOD I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Iruka shouted hugging them forcefully.

"Whaaa mama!" Yuta cried trying to struggle out of Iruka's grip before Iruka let go and Yuta started to cry.

"Shhh its okay Yuta no one's going to hurt you." Naruto said softly bouncing Yuta and holding him close to his chest. Yuta sniffled clutching his mother close.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry I'm just happy to see that your alive!" Iruka cried this time hugging him softly.

"It's okay Iruka Yuta's just not used to all this attention." Naruto smiled using one arm to hug him.

"Naruto who is this little guy?" Iruka asked looking at Yuta making him hide his head behind Naruto's shoulder. Naruto laughed softly "This is Yuta Iruka…my son." Naruto said softly making Iruka gasp.

"Who-who is the mother?" Iruka asked making Naruto frown and clutched Yuta close. Naruto was about to tell him before Sasuke came up behind Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Iruka I'll explain later but please let's just get something to eat then Naruto and I can tell you everything." Sasuke asked softly not wanting to tell Iruka here.

Iruka looked sternly at both Sasuke and Naruto then nodded. "All right but once we get right back to your place you have to tell me everything." Iruka said demandingly.

"Of course…now Naruto get Yuta and yourself some ramen I'll pay." Sasuke said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him over to the ramen stand.

Right as they entered the shop both the owner and his daughter came running up to the edge of the counter. "My god Naruto is that really you?!" Teuchi said smiling to Naruto. "Oh Naruto it's so good to see you…oh and Sasuke your back to…" Ayame said glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto saw the glare that the two gave Sasuke and quickly moved their attention to him. "Hello Teuchi it's really good to be back." Naruto smiled clutching Yuta a little bit closer to him.

"…Naruto-kun who is that your holding?" Ayame asked looking to Yuta who again tried to hid in his mothers embrace.

Naruto smiled painfully "I apologize but the only thing I can tell you right now is that this is my son…and please just don't ask yet, but I promise I will tell you when I can." Naruto mumbled making them both nod before smiling like nothing had happened. "Well Naruto since I haven't seen you in such a long time I'm going to give you and your son a free lunch and you both can eat as much as you want!" Teuchi said smiling brightly making Naruto do the same.

Naruto then placed Yuta on one of the stools and saw that Yuta barely reached the counter. "Uh Teuchi do you happen to have a high chair?" Naruto asked Teuchi who in turn nodded and went into the back to bring out a high chair. Ayame placed it on the chair then Naruto placed Yuta on the chair. "There perfect!" Naruto smiled down at his little boy who smiled back up at his mother.

"Mama, can we get something to eat now?" Yuta asked clutching onto his mothers sleeve. "Yes so Teuchi I'll have two miso ramen please." Naruto said happily.

After Naruto ordered both Iruka and Sasuke ordered to but still kept close eyes on both Yuta and Naruto.

"Mama this stuff looks like worms." Yuta said staring down at his bowl of ramen. Naruto looked down at his son then laughed happily. "Haha I never realized it does!"

Sasuke smiled happily down at Naruto and Yuta he missed Naruto's sweet laugh so much. 'Oh Naruto I just wish I would have realized Orochimaru had taken you how could I have not sensed you?' Sasuke thought sorrowfully.

Fortunately Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's sad mood and continued to tell Yuta what ramen was. "…So ramen isn't worms?" Yuta asked hopefully earning small laughs from everyone around.

"No Yuta it isn't worms now here try some." Naruto smiled picking up some ramen with Yuta's chop sticks and placing it up to Yuta's mouth. Yuta looked quizzly at the ramen before opening his mouth and lat his mother placed the ramen in his mouth. Yuta closed his eyes waiting for the ramen to move but soon his eyes grew wide and his smiled widely. "Mama that's sooo good I want more!" Yuta shouted eagerly as his mother laughed and picked up some more and placed it in his mouth.

Everyone laughed softly at Yuta; everyone knew positively that Yuta was defiantly his son. After a long chat with Teuchi and Ayame Sasuke and the others decided to go back to Sasuke's house and talk about what happened.

When they got there they all sat down in the large dark living room. "Okay Naruto, Sasuke, what happened?" Iruka asked staring intently at Naruto.

Naruto clutched Yuta to his chest before looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke please take Yuta to his room and…I don't know let him play with his toys or something…" Naruto said pleadingly before Sasuke nodded and walked over to kneel down to be eye leveled with Yuta.

"Yuta come with me and we'll go play some toy's while your mother and Iruka talk okay?" Sasuke asked the little boy who clutched onto his mothers shirt tightly. "Bu-But I want to stay here with mama…" Yuta wined looking up at his mother pleadingly.

"Please Yuta, do this for mama?" Naruto asked looking down at his son hopefully. "…O-Okay mama but after your done, you'll come play with me right?" Yuta asked making Naruto smiled and nod.

"Okay come on Yuta let go." Sasuke said grabbing Yuta and lifted him up to hold him against his chest like Naruto always did. Yuta held onto Sasuke as they walked out of the room towards Naruto and Yuta's room.

"Okay Naruto what is going on, I just get a message telling me you and Sasuke are back and were at the hospital…what for?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto intently.

"…Well remember when I disappeared…well I was kidnapped by Kabuto who took me to Orochimaru…" Naruto whispered looking away from Iruka.

"Why-why did they want you Naruto?" Iruka asked hesitantly before Naruto looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Orochimaru wanted to try out a new experiment and thought I would be the perfect subject." Naruto said looking away again.

"Wha-what was the experiment Naruto?" Iruka asked not really wanting to here it.

"…To get a male pregnant…" Naruto mumbled clutching his stomach all of a sucden sick to his stomach.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? How is that possible?!" Iruka shouted looking at Naruto shocked.

"…Please Iruka…don't yell." Naruto mumbled tears threatening to fall as Iruka tried to calm down. "Naruto are you saying…you gave birth to Yuta? Bu-But who's his…no!" Iruka looked at Naruto fearfully not wanting Naruto to say who the father was.

"…Yes Iruka…Orochimaru is Yuta's father…" Naruto said falling into a fit full of tears. "Oh Naruto!" Iruka cried walking over to Naruto and hugged him tightly letting Naruto cry on his shoulder.

After about what seemed like an eternity Naruto finally stopped crying and sat down next to Iruka as he messaged his back. "…Oh Naruto I'm so sorry…if only…" Iruka mumbled before Naruto gripped his sleeve tightly. "No Iruka don't blame yourself. I'm not happy as to what happened but the good thing is that I have the best son in the whole world. I love Yuta with all my heart and there is nothing that can change that. Please Iruka never have bad feelings about Yuta, he's nothing like Orochimaru except maybe he intelligence and looks." Naruto said hugging Iruka again.

Iruka nodded and smiled softly at Naruto. "I can tell he loves you and don't worry Naruto…I will never think any less of Yuta." Iruka said before standing up and smiling down at Naruto. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to my little…oh what would he be to me…grandson?" Iruka thought out loud.

Naruto smiled before grabbing his foster fathers hand and led him to Yuta's new room. 'Things are going to get better…I just know it.' Naruto thought.


End file.
